ultraman_irumachanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sullivan
Sullivan is the Adopted Grandfather of Iruma Suzuki, He is also the Principal of Beezelbub Coed High-School. He is one of the strongest demons currently alive with an Unknown power level, he is possible the next candidate for the Demon king Description Sullivan is a very tall and imposing figure. He is bald with two large horns on the side of his head signifying him being a demon, He has a large nose and a white handlebar mustache. A Pair of glasses are over his constantly closed eyes. His fingernails are large and purple. Personality Sullivan is mostly just a silly old man. He is constantly Doting and Spoiling Iruma. This leads to some of the situations that Iruma gets in, even if no harm comes to him. Though he seems happy-go-lucky, there is a hint of sadness and sorrow that Iruma noticed in his speech when telling Iruma about his house. He has demonstrated his Power and Knowledge plenty of times, Both as a Principal and Grandfather. History Episode 1 He first appears during a Sea storm when Muruchi attacked the Ship that Iruma was currently working on. He killed the Fish Kaiju with a single wave of his magic causing it to explode before he slows time to a point where it seems to have stopped and appeared before Iruma who was about to be crushed by the falling-apart ship. He took the boy out of the ship and as a courtesy, he repaired it with a snap He took Iruma in his arms before speaking to him in a Demonic tongue, Iruma was confused and he noticed. he snapped and with a glow, Sullivan repeated saying that his parents sold his soul for tons of riches, Iruma was about to say that they would never do that but then he stopped noting mentally that they would, this was seen by him as he can read minds. He teleports Iruma into the Underworld and his mansion before setting him down and becoming a lot nicer as he, on his knees, begs for him to be his grandson. Iruma taking a second answered with a yes that causes the old man to dance with joy as he snaps and the room they were in instantly becomes a high-class room. He then lets the young boy calm down from a shocking day leaving his room. He was confronted by his Servant, Opera who asked, why a human grandson. The Principal had no answer to his question. The Next day, he wakes up his grandson and having a massive breakfast with him before leading him outside. He then transformed Iruma into an Ultraman as a disguise in the underworld so he does not stand out. He then uses a penny-sized amount of his magic too make a ball then he throws it far away and it glows as it summons a Shugaron from the ground. He then put himself in a fake position of weakness too where Iruma would fight with all he’s got. He is Amazed when Iruma wins and then he takes a few minutes to figure out how too shrink and then when he does the Facade falls off as He stands up and smiles proudly. Episode 2 He wakes up Iruma with a Uniform in his hand and a few other gifts, He then headed out a few minutes later after he got dressed and leads him to the school. He then walked with Iruma to the school with Opera by there side. When they reached the school sign, he wanted to take a picture and had Opera take it with a Camraven. He then teleported off with Opera being sent back to the house He then showed up as the principal shocking his Grandson and then using his power, he not only showed an image of his grandson making him known and embarrassed but swapped the speech of Asmodeus for his own Grandson that leads to some issues down the line. He then is seen after the fight with Iruma and Asmodeus with him telling Iruma how proud he is of him before leaving as Asmodeus shows up. Powers * Immense Magical Power: He is one of the strongest magic users in the Underworld, he has been seen using magic that takes a lot of power freely, like teleportation. He has also been seen killing a Muruchi in one hit Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Staff Category:Demon